godofwarfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Blades of Athena
"Powerful blades given to you by the Goddess Athena." - Gaia thumb|300px|Blades of Athena Tieto zbrane sa prvý krát vyskytli na konci God Of War, kde Kratosovy darovala tieto zbrane Aténa. Blades of Athena sú veľmi podobné, priam identické, ako Blades of Chaos. Tieto zbrane sa následne stali hlavnými zbraňami počas God Of War II a God of War: Ghost of Sparta. V Ghost of Sparta mohol Kratos premeniť Blades of Athena na ohnivé čepele pomocou Thera´s Bane. Taktiež to bol jediný spôsob ako rozbiť brnenie a prejsť cez zatavené otvory. Blades of Athena sa taktiež vyskytli aj na začiatku God Of War III, no tie boli zničené dušami, keď Kratos dopadol do rieky Styx. Hneď potom mu ich Aténa pretransformovala na Blades of Exile. V hre môžu byť Blades of Exile nahradené Blades of Athena po aktivovaní Aphrodite's Garter. Cena orbov Betrayal *Level 1 - n/a *Level 2 - 1,000 Orbs *Level 3 - 2,000 Orbs *Level 4 - 3,000 Orbs *Level 5 - 4,000 Orbs Ghost of Sparta *Level 1 - n/a *Level 2 - 2,950 Orbs *Level 3 - 8,550 Orbs *Level 4 - 17,500 Orbs God Of War II *Level 1 - n/a *Level 2 - 2,750 Orbs *Level 3 - 5,250 Orbs *Level 4 - 9,500 Orbs *Level 5 - 13,500 Orbs Útoky Betrayal Level 1 *'Simple Attacks' - OK, podržať OK Level 2 *'Bigger Hit Combo' - OK, podržať OK *'Zvýšenie zranenia Lev.2' Level 3 *'Bigger Hit Combo' - OK, podržať OK *'Zvýšenie zranenia Lev.3 ' Level 4 *'Bigger Hit Combo' - OK, podržať OK *'Zvýšenie zranenia Lev.4' Level 5 *'Bigger Hit Combo' - OK, podržať OK *'Zvýšenie zranenia Lev.5' Ghost of Sparta Podržaním tlačítka 'R''' spustíš Thera´s Bane'' Level 1 *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - Keď si vo vzduchu, stlač X'' pre dosiahnutie väčšej výšky. ''X *'Olympic Ascension' - Podrž trojuholník pre vymŕštenie protivníka do vzduchu. Podržať trojuholník *'Olympic Slash' - Podrž štvorček pre vytvorenie explozívneho úderu. Podržať štvorček *'Orion's Harpoon' - Stlačením krúžka, keď je protivník vo vzduchu, ho stiahneš späť na zem. O'' *'''Athena's Reverse - Stlačením tlačítka '''''L môžeš použiť protiútok (je potrebné stlačiť chvíľu predtým ako ťa protivník zasiahne). L'' *'''Plume of Prometheus - Rýchle, silné údery končiace silným úderom o zem.. 'štvorček + štvorček + trojuholník *'Hyperion Charge' - Kratos sa rozbehne proti protivníkovi - zhodí ho na zem, kde mu môže uštedriť pár úderov, alebo ho môže odhodiť. L + O Level 2 *'Zvýšenie zranenia' *'Cyclone of Chaos' - Rýchle točenie čepeľami zasiahne všetkých protivníkov okolo Kratosa. L + štvorček *'Athena's Revenge (Parry)' - Po úspešnom spustení protiútoku môžeš zaútočiť mocným úderom. '' štvorček alebo trojuholník'' Level 3 *'Zvýšenie zranenia' *'Spirit of Hercules' - Veľmi silné, ale pomalú tri údery zakončené silným úderom o zem. trojuholník + trojuholník + trojuholník *'Valor of Hercules' - Silné údery, ktoré odhodia tvojích protivníkov dozadu. trojuholník + trojuholník + štvorček Level 4 *'Zvýšenie zranenia' *'Tartarus Retribution' - Kratos spraví salto a zasiahne všetkých jeho okolitých protivníkov. L + trojuholník God Of War II a God Of War III Level 1 *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - Keď si vo vzduchu, stlač X'' pre dosiahnutie ešte väčšej výšky. ''X *'Olympic Ascension' - Podrž trojuholník pre vymŕštenie protivníka do vzduchu. Podržať trojuholník *'Orion's Harpoon' - Stlačením krúžka, keď je protivník vo vzduchu, ho stiahneš späť na zem. O'' *'''Athena's Reverse - Stlač '''''L1 tesne predtým ako na teba zaútočí protivník na aktivovanie protiútoku. L1 *'Plume of Prometheus' - Rýchle a silné údery končiace silným úderom o zem. štvorček + štvorček + trojuholník Level 2 *'Zvýšenie zranenia' *'Rampage of the Furies' - Rýchle točenie čepeľami na jedného protivníka. L1 + O Level 3 *'Zvýšenie zranenia' *'Cyclone of Chaos' - Točením s čepeľami zasiahneš všetkých protivníkov v tvojej blízkosti. L1 + štvorček *'Spirit of Hercule' - Silné tri uderi zakončené jedným veľkým úderom o zem. trojuholník + trojuholník + trojuholník *'Valor of Hercules' - Tri pomalé údery zakončené prudkým úderom, ktorý odhodí tvojích protivníkov dozadu. trojuholník + trojuholník + štvorček Level 4 *'Zvýšenie zranenia' *'Hyperion Charge (Run)' - Podržaním štvorčeka uštedríš tvojim protivníkom silný úder. podržať štvorček Level 5 *'Zvýšenie zranenia' *'Tartarus Rage' - Zasadíš do zeme silný úder, ktorý vymŕští tvojich protivníkov do vzduchu. L1 + trojuholník Galéria Blades of Athena Render.png Blades of athena 04.jpg Blades of athena 03.jpg Blades of athena 02.jpg Blades of athena 01.jpg en:Blades of Athena Kategória:Zbrane Kategória:God Of War III Kategória:God Of War II Kategória:God Of War: Ghost of Sparta Kategória:God Of War: Betrayal